Twilight, The Movie Review
by A. Arias
Summary: A really detailed, specific review of the movie twilight. It says the goods and the bad and it was made while watching the movie. Those who read the books, might agree with me...


Twlight Movie

The Review

At the beginning it was a nice thing to put the deer drinking water with the chase, but then it got to dramatic when Bella was holding the cactus. The voice was not clear you'd have to really think of what she said or give pause and re hear it once or twice. Still, what she was saying went well with the imagery and with the story. It was all well until she was natrrating insecurity. When she said "This is would be good, I think," it ruined her determination in the first thing she said about dying for a person she loved. The imagery of the cactus, was a nice plus, though perhaps trying a little too hard for us to actually get it was a warm place. The song was well, and the view of the car and the views displayed were nice. The change of imagery after the plane was well too. The introduction to the movie was also good, but it was too fictious. When they displayed "Twilight" it made me think I was watching a Disney Princess movie. The car ride was also very well put, how they were silent, not talking, but still she narrated how insignificant for her Forks really was. And then the awkward small talk was also well. But then they missed the talk about the new car, which was very crucial to be made equal to the back. This was a right occation for her bored tone, which she used for the rest of the movie.

The awkward silence was also well in the room and when the red truck arrived, that is when it began to have flaws. It was correct that she saw the truck when she got home, but Billy and Charlie didn't act so stupid. What Billy said about "He hasn't shut up about it," was a little too much, no real comedy came out of it. Jacob didn't have his hair that long, and it was in a ponytail if I am not mistaken. He was not taller than Bella. His atitude was alright, Jacob-like in the beginning with the whole thing about knowing of cars. That was well, and the second intent of comedy of Billy and Charlie was actually funny. A point for them. Bella's reaction seemed real, excited even.

Her first day of school and the beginning of the movie, and I was already tired of hearing her narrating everything. The comment she received about her car, made no sense, because she is actually proud and happy of the truck and in the story nobody told her anything just looked at her. It would have been a clever thing to do if she had been ashamed of her car but as we saw she portrayed well, she actually really liked it. And then seriously, since when is Eric asian and with a gay tone. I would understand pubirty but he is in 11th grade for heaven's sake. He didn't say he was the eyes and ears of the school and far less did Bella get into the front page of the newspaper. Did they even have a newspaper? When she said, "I am more of the quiet part," it was good, because it was a way to describe her without using narration again. Her rection to the invented newspaper scene was also very good, it described her. Since they already invented a whole new scene they might as well use it for the benefit of her personality or the story. I was also quite sure that Mike was next to meet her, if not first and now they skipped to her Gym class. It was well that she was really bad at playing and Mike was trying too much as usual. Jessica's atitude was also well played, a little to hypocrital exagerated because she was actually nice at first. Her eying Mike was a little too much, not yet did we discovered her crush on Mike. The Arizona joke was...equal to the Billy and Charlie adventures we had seen before, although the annoying imprudent question was well. The sad, emo atitude Bella had still made sense in the movie, but I was kind of hoping it would wear off to, instead of sad and emo, anti-social. The lunch room scene was well played, the whole goofing around and making a big full of one self was good. The boy fighting for Bella was good too, though the guy from the comment earlier kissed her cheek? Of course, that makes total sense. And she totally ignored her and didn't say anything? Please. The Cullens entrance was sort of well put. It could have been better. I don't remember them entering from outside.

The explanation and descriptions by Jessica were good, very good. It is totally what a girl like her would say and react. Rosalie could be more gorgeous, but Emmet was fine. Emmet fit the description perfectly. I was expecting Alice to be more petite and with long, black perfect put hair. I also though Jasper was suppose to be dark haired, his expression though was very descriptive considering it was a movie taken from a book. Edward though, could have had a little more dark hair and a different expression. He looked like Jasper, if not worst. He seemed insecure and too aware. If he was as anti-social as Jessica said, he would be distracted chasing people's thoughts away and with a bored, arrogant-like face. The entering to Science class with Mike was also well and it was sort of not okay that they didn't put Mike's dissapointed face. Bella's face when she saw she was going to be seated next to Edward was worth a million dollars but it was funny how when you saw the fan the paper in Edward's desk (out of all desks) went up. They should of really remade that scene simply because he sort of looked down and wanted to fix that, he did actually try. It was kind of attractive that he looked at her that way, very well played considering the book. The teacher did well explaining what they were going to do and it was well portrayed his annoyed, in pain face as she seated down It was funny when Edward pushed the glass to her despictively and she smelled her hair to see if his pain or his annoyed, angry eyes was because of her and her hygene. Very school dramatic, as was their mute eye contact and how he stared her as if she was going to eat her. The music in contrast of the teacher speaking kind of tormented the moment and their awkward silence and pain-like faces were already too much. Edward rushing before the bell was also very dramatic but it made sense and it was a good offense for Bella, who seemed very angry at his atitude just like in the book.

Bella then walked into the office, clearly for motives of her own, but as she sees Edward there and struggling to change from the class he has with Bella she simply gets insulted and leaves. What about what she had to do? Was she stalking Edward? It wouldn't seem that way if she actually went to talk to him, but then thee scene appears in a cafe with her father. I don't remember if that really happened, but the goofyness that went on there made me feel uncomfortable and we can totally see she is emotionless at the moment. The awakward alike moment they had was very good, but then they changed to Bella in her room hearing her mother talk, which means the cafe scene was completely pointless. Some minutes worth skiping to fix some other incorrect scenes in the past of what has been of the movie until now. The conversation between Bella and her mother was alright, funny even, very like them in comparation to the book. I can finally see Bella laughing, even if it is just a little, and her mom is very like the book. I don't know why she is at a car repair place, but hey, why not? It doesn't really specify in the book. And this is something I can't get. Everyone in the school welcomed that girl with open arms, almost every guy is in love with her, and just because ONE weird guy that apparently nobody really likes or find significant she is all down and using sarcasm about "They are all very welcoming". Seriously, she has her issues. The second long flashback of his eyes after that was not necessary. And if put it should have been with her on the back and the image faded on a small corner (yet visible), not a whole screen for itself and then suddenly changed into her in the parking lot, hearing music, standing there waiting for Edward to demand to know what was his problem. Again, just ONE guy. It was good though how Emmet entered with his car to the parking and all. But I have to admit that the cars don't really match that much with the glorious explanation given in the book by Stephanie Meyer. And so, after standing there like an idiot for sometime she finds out he never showed. The portraying of how days passed was good but then again more narration. Her denying hanging out with people for reading a book in the parking lot was also good, very like her, but prooves to me her stupidity of letting the Cullens affect her too much. I liked how they used her usual parking place (which was different than the first time she parked, which in the book said never changed) and the blue van in backround to show those two things were logic for the later on accident scene.

I think it was wrong to put different views of what Forks was and to show James and the running construction worker. That never happened and those who havent read the book are like what the hell? As for those who read the book weren't expecting that quite yet, in fact that was a good turn around in the book. A mistery created about the secret attacks. They totally let it off with this random scene that made no sense whatsoever. They should have really not made that scene at all and continue with the teenage drama thing going on in the school and with Bella. The scenes of the day and the throwing the guy to the floor was very cheap. I was annoyed by it, because the mood you had created in me really just went away. And then the view of the house, it was darker at first and then lighter. The fall was the most fake thing on earth. I am clumsy and I know what falling is like, and when you fall you don't stay on the floor without saying a word waiting there looking towards the person waiting to be picked up. It was clearly planned which obviously it should be but they should plan it to make it seem real. So the fall was unsuccesful; completely unsuccesful. Her comment though "Ice doesn't really help the incoordinated," was nice, funny if you have a wide sense of humor. The conversation, the tires, the "Thanks," and the uncaring "Yeah" was well played. Very like their personalities, very well portrayed. The views of the car and the feet were also really good. The fighting of the boys and the anoying speaking of Eric and the interuption of Mike was also book-like. Up till there we were doing good.

Bella and Edward's expressions were good too, it created a tense mood on what might happen considering her bold atittude to talk to him. But then the insecure voice matching his face saying "Hello," made him sound so gay. It was like a really tall, scary dude saying hello like a gigling, prepy little girl; not logical. He then fixed it, he seemed more confident and fluent and very charming. She was looking down for some reason but yes here he portrayed himself better, just like in the book. She had been waiting for this about a week and the only thing she answers is "Yes". It wasn't because the teacher had spoken because he spoke after she had said yes and turned around. He continued looking at her which was creepy but very like him. The mitosis and the enviroment was very loyal to the book as well. Then he said "Ladies first," in the same way he said hello which totally did not make him pull off the whole "gentleman" atitude. He proceeded by for some reason sounding really gay, I don't know why. He had the same dark expression but today Bella didn't seem to mind as much. Conversation remained partially loyal to the book. He fixed it again and now he was looking more human, more comfortable. His eyes seemed dark not golden as described. The mitoses drama about who is right and not was good, a little sideline both in the book and story that were good. I loved when she said "I don't really like the rain or any cold, wet thing" which is ironic, the reason why he got uncomfortable and continued his biology work. This was also well portrayed. He was beginning to be playful, like Edward is in the book, and his charming senses were catching up. His voice was manning itself and he was beginning to be attractive again. They give a close up and you can finally see his gold eyes, if you look deeply you can see those are the same eyes that I commented about them being whole view of before. Which doesnt make sense since how can she think about them if she has not seen them yet. Then she starts doing weird facial expressions, they should have just skipped to the "It's Metaphase, want to check?" and proceed with the hallway scene. This scene was great with the whispers and the soft music, one could still understand why they had the unhappy, awkward atitude but seriously, who gets commented about their eyes, gives out a lame excuse and then just leaves? Not loyal to the book either.

And then we have car scene, it was good, very good. One of the best. He was watching her and she knew it, the only flaw was that it took too long to happen. They were watching eachother and then the car, he appeared, stroke, looked at eachother momentarily in shock and then he jumped away. Everyone was looking, but nobody noticed him running or jumping away? Okay, he is a vampire, fantastic. It was a good scene. Charlie's reaction was good, another good scene even though the "kiss your liscence goodbye" did not happen in the book. Bella's attitude was also well and I liked how confident Carlisle was, he was loyal to the book like Emmet. Everything went well in the hospital, the mood was perfect and everything was very well filmed and planned.

Next to that I was angry. It was very good that you could see Edward watching her in the room but that wasn't the dreams she had. So she can't go narrating it was the first night she dreamed of Edward making the people who did not read the book think she dreamed of seeing him in her room because it isn't like that. He watched her at night and she had dreams of a chase, very melodramatic. After the closeups of her face remembering what had happened were good, could have been better. Mike asking her and she gazing at Edward was good, but how did she know Jessica wanted to go with him? They haven't even talked that much yet. It makes no sense. And since when did they have a field trip? But their conversation was very funny and you could really appretiate the characters. This fall was more realistic, and Edward fit well in the characters when he replied hostile at her fall asking if she could watch where she walked. In the book the whole thing of we shoulnd't be friends was well described, but in the movie it seemed so winey and emo. It seemed so teenage drama that it didn't impress me. It was quite tacky really. But then his rudeness fixed it and I finally heard Alice talk and was surprised her voice fit the character but not the actress physical body because that is not how Alice is suppose to look.

The scene of Bella and Charlie was good too, perfect even. It fastly changed to the lunch room with the normal chatting and the invitation to La Push, which was also good, but then she went to get food and magically and purposely she threw the apple to the floor. It was so obvious and Edward grabbed the apple like the front page of the Twlight Book, which was a smooth idea. I guess trying to be abstract, it was cool, about one of the only things it was nice to add even though not in the book. The conversation followed was nice, entertaining and the mood was lighting, I wished more, but lighting nevertheless.

Jacob comes out with his two friends which he never introduces still one of them made a good introduction for Jacob and Bella start talking about Myths which is one of the most important part of the whole story. I was actually expecting it to be very loyal to the book and actually sit in a trunk near the forest where it was semi dark because of the trees and tell the whole story like in the book. But no, they walked at the shore off the beach and did the shortest most unexplainable version posible. And after another scene of James, Laurent and Victoria, clearly not needed because the twist is yet to come. Still, besides that being true, this one was better than the first, this one was more acceptable. It was more acceptable until the special effects. Those are the worst special effects I have ever seen in my life It was just a kick they didn't have to do a warp thing around it. Maybe the guy should have fell more harshly to explain her strenght but the warp thing was terrible. The google thing was great, I really liked it. It was short ah nd good, and a good introduction for what was bound to happen next, which was Bella going to Port Angeles somehow. The sun showing off on people was also good and we finally get to know a little bit about Jessica. As expected they were bound to go to Port Angeles.

Even though it didn't happen like that in the book, I really liked that the girls were acting very teenager like and Bella was just not caring. It is totally like her and it gave a realistic thing to the story. The guys knocking on the window was also good because it seemed random but later on they would be important. Another introduction. The next scene is a scene that is better than the book. It is the scene on which the guys who knocked earlier were following her and how it was brought up, the tension it let go the faces and the voices resounding, everything was very tense like and made it very long so even those who read the books were nervous. The car ride was funny, Edward's gay voice came in and out.

The next scene was in the restaurant which when they were entering they encountered with the girls. The awkwardness was good, the silence and the continous nervous talk in their encoounter was very well called for. The flirting waitress did appear in the book but somehow seemed like a slut. They were in a restaurant not a whore house. I did like how he said "No Thank You" and just kept looking at Bella amazed and well, in love. It was good acting on that one. The following talk was awkward, things that didnt happen on the book were shown. Like Bella leaving and Edward saying what everyone was thinking. It was a good hit for society about the sex and money, but they sweet it down for cat then and that was sort of funny, I suppose. I really liked how that scene ended, it was loyal to the book's mood. The shock of his hand in the car was loyal to the book, which at this point I was surprised.

The scene of the guy dying in the boat bothered me because the romantic and tense climax that was bound to happen and that happened in the book, didn't happen and this total invented scene that was meant to be told differently side tracked and got in the way. They had to stop and Edward and Bella separated now having a dramatic sad scene. The flashback was good though when exiting. Good music and clues after that, that hooked well when seeing the book in the parking lot and then at her house (good effect) and then again google appearing. I thought the google hook up was great, it was actually brilliant. But then they damaged it with the odd scene of a random suited guy biting a random old aged dress on a random girl in a red sofa in the neck, obvously sucking her blood even though that wasn't showed. That totally blew it, it was completely tacky. Specially that then he had gothic make up and fake blood going down his mouth. The change of scenes and slow motion after that was good. Too much dramatic mood and the music had to be over now, it was not matching. The mood was getting on my nerves. Cheer up already, it was all so sad and dramatic, the same mood from the beginning. They were now watching themselves with distance and she simply passed through him and ignored him for some reason. It was so pointless and the slow motion was already worth getting over.

So she had to tell him her theories. They magically knew this? In no place did she tell him they needed to talk or anything. And I did not know the school had a forest. They completely changed the scenary of the school and I was impressed she didn't fall in the process of actually going into the forest. That was bad portrayed but then as they got into the forest (which see somehow EDWARD didnt catch up on her until she stopped) she stopped and then began to tell him. She says he speaks like he is from a different time. In the book that could have been pulled off but in the movie they barely talk! Besides, did they admit this in the forest? Then the freaked out face she has is like she is dying, she seems to be in pain for some reason. Why? Then the weird points of view and the demanding Edward were good. Those were mood creaters. The movement to the camera to just stay in the same place looking at Bella's freaking out face were kind of good. Then when they did reach out their faces they were okay. They became good actors againg and continued the mood well. Then the gay voice came out for some seconds, and I am not really sure that scene makes sense. Because I remember well that Bella and Edward admitted this to eachother and then their first real date was when Edward showed her the spring that was when he put her on his back and ran for some time. It was then that he showed her how he looked in the sunlight. And it wasnt even a hill! It was a forest. And the shinning was the cheapest thing in the world. The light hit him like 5 times and he turned around and he didn't glitter. The glittering was very cheap, it looked like a fish in the sun! But not just a normal fish, a very bad animated fish. It was terrible, I was incredibly disapointed. I really think the part of Edward's little rant was kind of good, but at the same time has a hint of overly dramatic, but I like Bella's stubborn atitude towards still being with him. It was funny though how she tried to kiss him and he moved away and her face was like "Oh no you didn't". But the part he said "Your scent is like a drug to me," it was one of Edward's gayest moments. In fact, Robert Pattinson should have really asked to re do that scene. "My own personal brand of heroine"? You know there is a reason why Stephanie Meyer did not write that in the book. It is because it is the most unromantic line I have ever heard of. Seriously, heroine? And he continues to have gay moments, what is wrong? This is suppose to be one of the most romantic moments in the movie. This is one of the reasons that in the end I ended up dissapointed. But at the ending scene the line "So the lion fell in love with the lamb," gave a witty round up in the dissapointing moment. Then for some reason Bella began to wink a lot. Then when in the floor it was pretty romantic, though their faces were too nervous, like unreal nervous and then the fake, cheap shining goes at it again. Then there is suppose to be their first kiss, near the truck like it was suppose to be in the beginning. Just like in the book, slowly you would see how the movie was less and less like the book.

The part in the bedroom when she says the back part of the book, was kind of good, though when the horn of the car sounds you can see that the acting comes down. She is suppose to be in love, and when she looks throughout the window she sighs and looks disgusted. What is that about? The next scene was great, the students were in the school talking and then the girl puts the camera in her eyes and does the oh my god thing. Then you see Edward, completely satisfied with himself, showing of his girl but then Bella is like everyone is looking at us with a shit looking face. I mean be happy show of YOUR guy. It still was a good scene though.

I do not know where do they get the scenary, the never went to a lake, and the have mixed up completely when and where do they say these things. The explanation of Edward and his siblings had good flashbacks. A little more special effects (good ones if that case) would of made it all better. The questionaire later was good, though, and then Edward messed it up showing off jumping with the crappy sound effects and special effects. Then the scene turned off good into front of Bella's house, Edward seemed to be in a very cocky mood at the moment, and it was good, normal, very well portrayed (or maybe just good luck). The following scene of the Blacks was good, Charlie and Billy weren't in the mood for their little funny adventures. The scenary was good and this time Edward's speed effect was good and even though the sound got a second later it makes sense because he is so fast he broke the sound barrier. Clever fact (if not luck again). The house was beautiful, a little to tight, but it was a good scene the cooking scene it was really funny, to find them all there, cooking. Edward was such an idiot for saying she just ate there, and Rosalie's tantrum was truthful and kind of faithful to the book. As the movie continued I can see it was less and less loyal to the book, which wasn't really a good entrance made sense but Jasper's face of pain was ridiculous, I mean too much. Alice's confidence was good yet awkward I understand Bella's face at that moment. The mood seemed to be lightening up a little bit. Bella's weirded out face was already too much. The graduation caps joke was kind of a good way to get out the information but I am already kind of sore about the idea of it completely not being loyal to the book any longer. And he didn't even care to explain Carlile's story, which if they plan to make a second movie is going to be hard to explain when New Moon has so much information. Why do they feel so awkward? The are together and they know about eachother get over it, enjoy. It bothers me that the actors are not fluent with eachother. And then suddenly when he starts dancing with her awkwardly he jumps out the windows, calls her spider monkey (the only time I see her giggle) and climbs a tree? Since when does Edward climb trees? And since when does he fly? The next takes are cute, really amazing how they did that, they should know. Then how they jumped to the piano scene was also very good, although I thought the piano was at open space. I did also like that the song that was played before in the trees was her lullaby as well. There were pretty scenes. The scene of Victoria confusing Charlie and the policemen did not appear in the book was also good.

Then we jump to school again and Bella gets called Arizona. That doesn't happen in the book at all. Loyalty is failing. The dinner/cafe again, I really do not know how that makes sense in the movie, I find it really unecessary, because they usually cook at the house and stay there, not go out. But still bonding with both parents comes next which is nice, I still think Bella should get more emotion from somewhere. Leave the glominess for New Moon. Still, I love when she asks if she is being safe, that was hilarious and well played even though it does not happen in the book.

Edward appearing was very nice, how he appeared and she hung up was reasonable. Even though the movie has passed and the going into the room happens from the middle not at the end it is the first time she sees him in his room. Apparently the first time they kiss (which is not true they kissed in the spring if it were as the book told). This is the best way to proove to you that this movie is currently not loyal to the book. The kissing takes too long, it is annoying, and so much for just a peck? If not for hungry Bella fans would have been dissapointed. The sleeping scene was alright, the talking and everything, but it changed to the same thing too much. The last one, when she cuddled up to him was cute, and its so general it happens in the book. When they have the baseball date, which is when Bella tells her father they have a date was funny. It was good. The baseball scene was good and the sounds effects worked well this time. The vision in Alice, was also good. And the dramatic stop was fine. But then the music seemed out of place, too much really. And the gliding of the three arriving vampires, was way to dramatic. I liked how they hid Bella afterwards and how James reacted to her smell. It was a good scene, nice climax, but somehow when they were confronting eachother they looked like beast to a point that was really too much.

Then there is the car scene and the going home, breaking dad's heart scene which was really, really good. It was sort of loyal to the book, but really good nevertheless. The guy who did of Charlie is a really good actor. The following scenes are well proyected, the best of the movie, they keep you on the verge and they are fast, dramatically balanced, and well ordered. They gather the book details quite well, and resume them in order. I sort of do not get why the ballet studio has to be so big. Its unrealistic. Still I like James approach and the tension. And I was surprised about the strong emotion Bella portrays in this scene. Which speaking of which it is totally incorrect. First of all, the pepper spray thing never appears, and if it does having it no affect on James because he is a vampire is biological incorrect. The eyes have nothing to do with being stronger. It is still a very delicate place and it has nothing to do with DNA. So it should have done effect besides the fact that he is a vampire. Second of all, since when do VAMPIRES FLY?! They don't. Not on the book and not on any other story. The fight was bad. The fight had a lot of flying, in which we just found out vampires do not do. The flying and slow motion is not necessary, and I still hate that they continue to fly. He bit her for 3 seconds, and she is combulsing as if she were having dirty sex. The growling is too much but then the loosing control of Edward was a good compensation. The fire and the sex/combulsion growels put you in tension, making a good combo at last. When Edward is sucking the venom out the music in such a moment was the worst thing they could do. It was completely not with the mood and the thing just happening. And what did the horny girl from the nothing to do picture that we talked about when Bella was googling and the deer have to do? That was completely uncalled for!

The hospital scene was good, too dramatic, but good. Still it was then when you can realize that in the whole movie the actors have some kind of trouble speaking. They always hesitate a-and t-t-talk lik-ke th-th-is. The hospital scene ended well and the views of Forks were getting me crazy. Prom was next and again with the Pepper Spray. I got angry because the Prom is suppose to be in the school Gym, not at a fancy place like it was. Also, Jacob Black was suppose to interupt Edward and Bella dancing and not appear while she was waiting for Edward because Edward never left her side. Why would he?! With what just happened to her he even promise he would never leave her side! He also did not have the gay, fairy tale background behind him. Again, it did not happen like that. The fancy place did not happen, and less did the picture. And they actually did dance in the Gym, the didn't go to a fancy, apart place who magically had slow music. And then everybody leaves, they come and they leave. Of course, totally sense and loyal to the book (SARCASM). And the kissing in the neck did not happen there, that talk either. It happened in her bedroom not at prom. And the book definetely did not end at Prom with Victoria watching Edward and Bella. This is a lie, and not loyal to the book either.

In the end, the movie had the goods, and it had the bads. Those who read the books and compared the book with the movie know that the movie could have been a billion times better. Many things were deleted and/or changed and it really just makes it really depressing. I did this review while watching the movie for the second time. I paused and returned to give a good review and let you all know the flaws. Still, as many flaws as there were I also let you know the good things. This is my dream, to become a director, and in order to fullfill it I have to noticed all the good and bad details of a movie. I was a very big Twilight fan until I saw the movie, you can ask anybody who knows me. I think the books are good but the movies they should change director and make the actors more real and fluent to the story. The scenes some of them did not make sense and did not match or lead correctly to the other. The music needs to get better in some places or be changed. And the actors and characters need to be more alike. I think a second remake of Twlight would be wise, and this time make it well. If not, New Moon and the yet to come should be worth seeing. If they do not they will loose a lot of fans. That is my review and I hope that people see what I saw and not be blinded by their obsession.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
